Miles to Go
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Katie Wilson's life was fine until the accident. Now, she shuts herself off from everyone and is depressed. On a trip to California, she meets the people who she never thought she would be able to meet, the people who made her smile more than anyone else. When she gets the chance of a lifetime, it means leaving these people behind. Team Crafted, CaptainSparklez, and AntVenom
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Minecrafty sort of fic, so please be nice! I own nothing but this plot line and my OC's. Enjoy. **

**Prouloge**

**Katie POV**

Honestly, I have no clue how my life got complicated so fast. I've always been that quite girl in the background who loves music and MineCraft. One day everything was fine, but then the incident happened and everything went spiraling downwards. Then, my life finally seemed to start picking up pieces and putting itself back together again thanks to an amazing group of guys, but now it seems to be going back down the drain my story starts like this:

My brother introduced me to MineCraft, and I got the little pocket edition on my phone. It wasn't the game that really caught my interest, it was the Youtube videos. My brother and I would watch Youtubers and talk obsess over them together, and it made us closer. I particularly liked all the guys from Team Crafted, CaptainSparkelz, and AntVenom. Everything seemed to be going great in our lives, then the accident happened.

**~~~(Three Months After The Accident)~~~~**

I walked into my house throwing my backpack onto the ground and running a hand through my thick blond waves. "I'm going to into town with my friends! I'll be back in an hour!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the silent house. A few months ago, my father would have been sitting at the table looking through blueprints and my brother would have been complaining about how his little sister got to go into town with some of his friends. We lived in a tiny town in Pennsylvania, and going in all the little shops was something my friends and I did every Friday.

"Wait a minute Katlyn," My mother said, coming down the stairs, a basket full of laundry tucked safely under her arm. She looked tired, she has been ever since the accident. "I need to talk to you,"

I nodded, sitting on the counter and smoothing my skirt. My mother sat on one of the stools at the counter, sighing through her nose. She began explaining about how we would be going on a trip to California with old family friends, the Martins, the same week of my band trip. A lump formed in my throat, and I felt my hands shaking. "You can't do that. The band's going to California the same week, and you know how hard I've worked to get to go on that trip!" I cried. My mom shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Katie, we've all seen the cuts on your arms and the way you've shut yourself off from everyone. You act like everything's alright, but ever since the accident you've changed. You barely eat or sleep, your grades are slipping, and we're worried. We care about you, and the doctors say this will be a great way to get back into everything," She said, reaching her hand across the table and placing it on top of mine. I jerked back, sliding off the counter.

"You weren't there! _None_ of you saw what happened, _no one_ knows what I went through! I could have done something, but I didn't and now they're _gone_! You want me to be the same Katie, well to bad! Ripping me away from my normal life won't do anything but make it worse! _You try seeing what happened, living with the guilt that it should have been you that died, but that __two of the most important people in your life took the hit for you and know their dead__, then talk to me."_ I shouted, going up to the bathroom and slamming the door. I pulled a little knife out of the drawer and making small, shallow cuts across my left wrist. What's a few more cuts in the long run anyways?

**Chapter 1**

**Katie POV**

I pulled my stuff into the tiny hotel room I was going to share with Megan, one of my old best friends. When our family's always used to get together, Megan and I had been the Dynamic Duo, almost inseparable. Megan and the adults were currently in the lobby waiting for the rest of the luggage to arrive, leaving me to watch over the Marin's twins who were 12. As if they were going to listen to a 15 year old. The only good thing about this trip was that I was entering a singing completion, but I wasn't allowed to go to MineCon for some reason. I'm kind of a big nerd, and I love watching Minecraft videos on YouTube. I couldn't find my guitar case which made me extremely nervous. The old acoustic guitar was the last gift my father had ever given me, and I was terrified of it getting damaged. Stepping out into the hallway, I saw the twins had my guitar, holding it loosely by its neck. "Tony look! It's Team Crafted!"

"Hey, put my guitar down!" I snapped, but it was too late, my guitar went crashing down to the floor, and down the steps, shattering into a million pieces. Their heads were turned toward two groups of people who looked really familiar, but I couldn't care less. I shrieked, probably gathering the attention of everyone in a three mile radius. I dove for my guitar, picking up a little piece of it. The last piece of my dad that I had was gone, ruined by two idiotic little boys. "No, no, no, _no, no, no__, no!_" I moaned, feeling tears begin to sting at my eyes. Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me somewhere but all I could concentrate was on the guitar. How would I be able to talk to him now that the one thing that connected me to him was gone? I always would strum at that old guitar, while talking to my dad. When I would do that, it almost felt like he was still here. It was like he had walked in while I was writing another song, and we would sit and talk for about an hour, while I strummed random chords on the guitar. Now that it was gone, my dad felt completely out of reach from me, like I wouldn't see him again.

The person pushed me onto something squishy, and forced something tiny into my mouth. A little while later, I felt tired, so I closed my eyes, falling backwards. When my eyes shut, my father's face was glued to the back of my eyelids. A million pictures of him and my brother flashed through my mind, and tears flowed down my cheeks. '_I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry.'_

When I woke up, my mother was running her hand through my hair sighing softly. I pushed myself onto my elbow, and she smiled down at me. "Hey sleepy head, how're you feeling?" she asked, glancing down at the piece of the guitar still clenched tightly in my hand. I shrugged, and she frowned lightly. "You know everyone's down at the pool, and they want to see you." She said lightly. I looked at her funny.

"Who's everyone?" I asked, voice rough and scratchy. She told me that the band happened to be staying at the same hotel as us, along with some YouTubers I liked that were here for some convention. The YouTubers part confused me though. Which YouTubers were she talking about, and how does she know which Youtubers I like, let alone what YouTube is? I nodded up off the bed. I pulled on a blue and green bikini with ruffles and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I washed my face before stepping out the door with flip-flops on. I walked into the elevator near our room, hitting the ground floor button.

When I got there, I made my way to the door leading outside to the pool. Well, here goes nothing.

**That's the first chapter and prologue. What do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to the people who followed/favorite. I'm off for Thanksgiving break is here so I'll be able to update. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Katie POV~~**

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. My heart was racing a thousand miles per hour, and I set my towel on a chair beside the pool. There was a giant splash and freezing cold water soaked me from head to toe. I shrieked, spinning around to only to see Mitch and Jerome fist bumping in the pool. Adam walked up to me laughing and I blushed.

"Sorry about those two idiots. So you're the girl from the hallway. What's your name?" he asked, still chucking. I felt my cheeks flame up at the hallway comment, and I subconsciously looked down at the floor, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm Katie. You don't have to introduce yourself, I know who you are. That sounded _way_ less creepy in my head." I mentally face palmed, sighing. Could this day get any worse? Adam just laughed again, making my face a deeper shade of crimson.

I spent the next hour or two talking to the guys that were there, which were Adam, Jason, Jordan, Mitch and Jerome. Suddenly, my phone started to ring loudly, blasting _I Don't Care _by Fall out Boy . I walked of the pool and answered it slightly annoyed. "Hello?"

"Katie, you are going to be late if you don't get up here. You have about an hour to get to the audition." My mom snapped, seeming slightly flustered. _Crap_. I completely forgot about the audition tonight. I grabbed all my stuff and hung up on my mom. I said a quick goodbye the guys and started sprinting toward my hotel room.

When I reached my room, I through everything down and hopped into shower to get rid of the chlorine smell. My mom, being the angel she is, had hung my dress on the door. I slipped on the dress and began to pull the first layer of my hair into a French braid. I brushed the rest of my curly brown hair out until the curls were softer and less wavy. I put on a tiny bit of make-up before looking in the mirror one last time. The peach dress mad my blue/green eyes pop and my hair stand out. I grabbed my white flats before heading to the door.

When I made it to the lobby, I began picking up my pace to get to the parking lot. Not paying attention, I ran into a solid wall and I looked up. A smexy looking boy looked down me and I blushed.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I exclaimed. The boy chuckled and held out his hand. I shook it lightly, smiling back. "I'm Katie by the way."

"I'm Hunter. I've got to go, but I'll see you around Kate." He said before walking off. I could feel some ones gaze burning into the back of my skull, but I ignored it.

I walked to the rental car and climbed into the passenger seat, running my songs lyrics through my head. It only took about five minutes to get there, but it seemed like eternity. I walked into the small café shop, and got in line behind the dozens of California kids. I suddenly felt so small and unimportant standing next to these girls. They were all then Stereotypical tall, tan, girls with strait beach blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I'm not particularly tall, and with my long dark curls, pale skin, and blue/green eyes, I stood out completely. When it was my turn to go on stage I was shaking. I walked to the microphone and gave a tiny smile. My eyes scanned the crowd, pausing on a small group. Adam, Jason, and Jordan sat at a small table toward the front of the room, completely oblivious (or they are great actors) to the curious fans around them. I took a deep breath, and began to speak, hoping my voice wasn't shaking to badly.

"Hi, my name is Katie Martin. I'm from Pennsylvania and today I will be singing a song I wrote called 'Cool Kids'. Thank you." I took a step back from the microphone, and the band started to play. (**AN: Listen to Cook Kids by Echo Smith, and I don't own this song) **

Everyone planning to audition had to send their song in advance, and I had written this one a while ago. It really expressed how I felt, and how a lot of other kids my age feel. I tapped my foot to the beat, and my cue came.

"_She sees them walking in a strait line, but that's not really her style._

_And they've all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. _

_Nothing in this world could, ever bring them down,_

_Yeah, their invisible, and she's just in the background._

_And she say's 'I wish that I could be like the cool kids, _

_Cuz all the cool kids, they seem to fit in, _

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, _

_The cool kids."_

I looked back at the guys, and Jason smiled at me. The rest of the song went on, and I thanked everyone before exiting the stage. I headed towards their table and sat down beside Adam. He grinned at me.

"I didn't know you could sing." Jason said, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"It didn't come up. Besides, I didn't want anyone that I actually like to hear me screech into the microphone. How did you guys get here anyways?" I replied, raising _my _eyebrows.

"First degree stalking, of course." Jordan said, and I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Since when are there degrees of stalking? And why are you stalking me?"

"Since forever duh. First degree is where it kind of just happens and only follow the person a little. Second degree is where you follow the person until they fall asleep, then you sniff them like Edward Cullen. Finally, third degree is where you stalk them as you devise a plan to kidnap the poor person you're stalking." Adam exclaimed loudly, causing the old lady sitting beside us to move. Jason, Jordan and I broke down laughing as Adam sat there grinning proudly.

"I'm pretty sure you made that up on the spot, and you scarred another old lady for life." I said once I had calmed down enough to speak. Before he could come up with a comeback, a pristine lady who looked about thirty cleared her throat, and the café fell silent.

"Thank you," She said, "The six contestants that will be going on to the first round are Maria Magee, Katie Martin, Olivia Schmit , Amb-" The sound around me seemed to fade, and I covered my mouth with my hand. I made it. I'm going to the first round.

**The second chapter is finished! How'd you like it? R&R?**


End file.
